Cinta yang Mustahil
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Aku tidak tahu kenapa, kenapa setiap aku dekat denganmu hatiku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ? Apa aku mencintaimu ? Tidak, ini tidak boleh.. Aku, aku tidak boleh mencintai sepupuku sendiri. Tapi, apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama ? / DLDR


**Cinta yang Mustahil**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated T

Pair SasuHina

Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, Typo, dll

.

Fict yang gaje sebenarnya :v

.

.

Happy Reading

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Hinata POV

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kelas 2 SMA, lalu adik laki-lakiku yang bernama Hyuuga Neji dia sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMP, dan yang terakhir Hyuuga Hanabi sekarang duduk di kelas 5 SD. Lalu aku akan memperkenalkan kedua orangtuaku yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari. Ayahku adalah seorang pemimpin di perusahaan Hyuuga Corp dan ibuku hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Ketika aku masih duduk dikelas 5 SD aku kehilangan sosok kakek yang sangat kusayangi, dan 2 tahun kemudian saat aku sudah kelas 1 SMP, aku mendapat kabar bahwa kakekku yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu ternyata hanyalah ayah tiri dari ibuku dan kini ibuku telah bertemu dengan ayahnya yang sebenarnya yakni Uchiha Madara.

Saat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya aku hanya bisa terdiam karena belum terbiasa dengan tempat yang baru ini. Dan tanpa kusangka ternyata adikku Neji langsung akrab begitu saja dengan sepupuku yang baru yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah mengenalnya agak lama, aku baru tahu bahwa umurku dan Sasuke-kun terpaut 2 tahun, tentunya aku lebih tua darinya dan itu mengharuskan Sasuke memanggilku dengan panggilan 'nee-san'.

.

Entah sejak kapan aku dan Sasuke-kun menjadi akrab, semuanya mengalir begitu saja, aku juga memiliki sepupu terdekat yang lainnya yaitu Uchiha Sai. Setiap liburan aku selalu menginap ke rumahnya dan juga kadang Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun yang datang menginap ke rumahku. Tentunya aku sangat senang karena dengan adanya mereka rumah serasa menjadi lebih ramai dan juga hangat. Jujur saja aku lebih merasa nyaman ketika bermain dan berbincang dengan Sasuke-kun ketimbang dengan Sai-kun.

Kami terus dekat sampai pada aku berada di kelas 1 SMA, dimana semuanya bermulai. Saat itu aku mengenal dirinya Sabaku Gaara, seorang laki-laki yang telah membuatku hancur berkeping-keping. Dia- Gaara-kun orang yang membuatku merasa nyaman ketika dekat dengannya, orang yang selalu mengirimiku email setiap harinya. Dan tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekatinya untuk selama-lamanya. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati bila seseorang yang sudah memberikan perhatian lebih lalu dengan tiba-tiba saja meminta agar menjauhinya dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi ?! Hatiku saat itu serasa diinjak, dihancurkan, dan dianggap sampah. Apa hatiku itu SAMPAH sampai dengan teganya kau membuangnya begitu saja ?! Saat itu hatiku hancur, serasa hampa kau tahu ? Dan itu terjadi saat beberapa hari sesudah ulang tahunku. Saat itu juga kondisi fisikku kebetulan juga sedang tidak stabil, aku sakit dan itu mengharuskanku untuk tidak bersekolah lagi, dan saat itu terjadi Sasuke-kun mengirimiku email dan berkata 'Cepatlah sembuh, agar kita bisa bermain seperti dulu lagi.' Saat membacanya aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya selepas insiden Gaara-kun tempo hari.

.

.

Kini aku telah 95% sembuh dari penyakitku dan sampai saat ini juga aku masih belum bisa melupakan Gaara-kun. Saat ini sudah liburan kenaikkan kelas, jadi aku dan kedua adikku berencana untuk bermalam ke rumah Sasuke-kun. Baru saja aku akan mengiriminya email, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun mengirimiku email duluan, dia berujar 'Nee-san, apa aku dan Sai boleh menginap di rumahmu ?' Dan dengan semangat aku pun membalas, 'Tentu saja, kapan kau akan menginap ? :D ' Dengan cepat dia pun kembali membalas, 'Sekarang.' Dan saat itu aku pun membatalkan untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke-kun karena Sasuke-kun yang akan datang ke sini dan menginap di rumahku.

.

Saat menginap banyak sekali pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Saat aku mengancamnya kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mau makan, saat dia dengan isengnya memotretku ketika sedang badmood dan masih banyak lainnya. Saat itu aku merasa hatiku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika melihat senyum dan wajah Sasuke-kun. Aku berpikir apa yang terjadi denganku ? Apa aku menyu- ah, itu tidak mungkin kan *?*

.

.

Setiap malam Sasuke-kun selalu meminta dibuatkan mie instan dan aku dengan segera langsung membuatnya. Setiap memasak mie itu pula Sasuke-kun selalu menemaniku dan terkadang bila ada cemilan Sasuke-kun akan segera memakannya dan selalu menawariku untuk memakannya juga. Setiap ditawari aku selalu menolaknya dengan alasan 'Kalau makan malam-malam, itu bisa menyebabkan gendut.' Tapi setiap aku mengatakan itu dia terlihat tidak peduli dan langsung menyuapiku dan dia selalu bilang 'Aku tidak peduli.' Dan itu terjadi begitu saja sampai sekarang ketika aku menolak, Sasuke-kun akan menyuapiku secara paksa. Jujur perlakuan seperti itu adalah yang pertama untukku. Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah disuapi oleh siapapun kecuali ayah dan ibuku tentunya dan sekarang ketika aku disuapi Sasuke-kun, aku selalu merasakan pipiku memanas walau sedikit dan setiap itu terjadi aku berharap Sasuke-kun tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, kini giliranku dan adikku untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke-kun. Malam harinya Mikoto-baa-san menyuruh Sai-kun dan Sasuke-kun untuk membeli bumbu di supermarket. Sasuke-kun lalu mengajakku dan dengan senang hati aku pun ikut dengannya. Diperjalanan kulihat Hanabi-chan yang sedang berjalan riang bersama Sai-kun disebelahnya, lalu aku kini berjalan diantara Sasuke-kun dan Neji-kun. Entah apa aku lupa apa yang dilakukan Neji-kun, lalu dengan spontan aku langsung mengomeli Neji-kun dengan panjang lebar. Entah mungkin saja Sasuke-kun malas mendengarku berceloteh ria sehingga dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun merangkulku tiba-tiba. Dan tentu saja Sasuke-kun yang pertama, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah dirangkul oleh laki-laki manapun dan kini Sasuke-kun dengan enaknya merangkulku begitu saja. Siapa yang tidak malu bila dirangkul lelaki tampan seperti Sasuke-kun ? Tentu saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung membuatku blushing, dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku bersyukur pada Kami-sama untung saja ini sudah malam, jadi Sasuke-kun tidak akan melihatku yang sedang blushing ini.

.

.

Malam hari berikutnya aku tidur bersama Hanabi-chan, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan Sai-kun. Tentunya agar kami bisa bergadang tanpa dimarahi yang lain. Seperti biasa Sasuke-kun dan yang lainnya memintaku untuk dibuatkan mie instan dan seperti biasa juga Sasuke-kun menemaniku juga berbincang denganku.

"Masih belum bisa melupakan Gaara ?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja, tidak sepertimu yang yang mudahnya melupakan gadis-gadis yang telah kau jadikan kekasih." Ujarku sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek padanya. Jujur aku merasa sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-kun seorang playboy. Dan aku juga sedikit senang ketika dia telah mengakhiri hubungan dengan pacar terbarunya itu, entah aku tidak terlalu mengingat namanya, emm kalau tidak salah namanya Matsura, Matsuka, ah Matsuri, ya itu nama mantan terbarunya. Yang aku tahu Matsuri-san dan Sasuke-kun putus karena Matsuri-san tidak terima kalau Sasuke-kun memiliki couple di suatu games, dan Matsuri-san tidak tahu kalau couple Sasuke-kun itu aku, sepupu Sasuke-kun sendiri. Andai saja Matsuri-san tahu kalau sepupu Sasuke-kunlah couplenya, pasti sampai saat ini mereka masih menjadi pasangan kekasih. Aku yang salah ? Hey, Sasuke-kun sudah menjelaskan kalau couple di game itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, salahkan saja Matsuri-san yang tidak percaya dan malah meminta putus pada Sasuke-kun.

Setelah memasak dan juga menunggu semuanya memakan mie buatanku segera saja kami masuk ke kamar tempat kami semua untuk tidur.

.

Malam itu kami bermain ponsel masing-masing dan kamar itu mendadak sangat hening karena semuanya fokus pada ponselnya. Mungkin saat itu Sai merasa jengah karena keheningan yang melanda kami, jadi dia berinisiatif menyuruh kami semua untuk berfoto yang langsung disahut positif oleh Hana-chan. Hanabi-chan setuju dan memaksa Neji-kun untuk ikut foto bersama dengan alasan 'kenang-kenangan.'

Jadi, disinilah kami semua memasang pose-pose dari yang standar sampai yang unik. Posisi kami berfoto juga agak aneh. Neji-kun yang bilang tidak mau difoto malah yang berada diposisi paling depan, lalu dibelakangnya ada Hanabi-chan juga Sai-kun. Lalu paling belakang ada aku juga Sasuke-kun yang lagi-lagi merangkulku.

.

Hari semakin larut, dan semua masih belum mengantuk sama sekali. Mungkin semua terlalu lelah untuk terus-menerus duduk sambil memegang ponsel, jadi akhirnya kami semua bertukar posisi menjadi berbaring di kasur. Awalnya hanya aku yang tiduran di kasur kecil itu dan yang lain memilih untuk tiduran di kasur yang lebih besar, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun dengan cepat langsung menaiki kasurku -berbaring di kasurku. Sungguh saat itu aku kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun itu. Awalnya aku hendak memprotes tingkah Sasuke-kun yang satu ini, tapi dengan cepat pula Sasuke-kun berkata, "Tenang saja nee-san, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Di kasur itu terlalu sempit, jadi aku pindah."

Aku langsung menggumamkan 'Oh' tanda mengerti.

.

Hari sudah berganti, dan terlihat sekarang Neji-kun juga Hanabi-chan yang mulai mengantuk. Dengan segera langsung saja aku memerintahkan mereka untuk segera tidur atau tidak akan ada kata main ponsel paginya. Tentu itu cara terampuh yang ku punya, lihat saja sekarang Neji-kun dan Hanabi-chan sudah dalam keadaan posisi tidur.

.

.

Kini tersisa aku, Sasuke-kun, dan Sai-kun. Sai-kun mengajakku dan Sasuke-kun untuk menonton film horor dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari kami, segera saja kami langsung menonton film itu. Dan ketika sampai puncaknya, Sasuke-kun berbisik, "Hinata-nee, kalau takut kau bisa memelukku."

"Ya, kalau aku takut, namun sayang aku tidak takut, Sasu-kun." jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidah dan disambut gerutuan dari Sasuke-kun.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi dan semua sudah mulai mengantuk, aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu.

Paginya, seperti biasa ketika aku tidur bersama Hanabi, aku akan memeluknya sambil menggumamkan kata 'Ohayou.' Karena sudah terbiasa, jadi aku langsung memeluk tubuh yang berada disampingku tanpa membuka mata. Dan sungguh ketika memeluk tubuh itu aku sangat terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa yang berada di pelukanku saat ini bukanlah Hanabi-chan. Sontak saja aku langsung membuka mata dan langkah terkejutnya ketika aku melihat yang berada disampingku saat ini adalah Sasuke-kun. Baru aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukku dengan sangat erat dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terdiam kaku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Owari~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Omake~**

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan intens. Aku langsung merona hebat ketika Sasuke-kun memeluk, mengatakan, dan menatapku seperti itu.

Lalu dia berkata lagi, "Bagaimana denganmu nee-san? Maksudku Hinata? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Aku bingung memutuskan untuk menjawab apa, aku bingung. Aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun, namun ini salah. Tidak seharusnya sepupu saling mencintai.

"Ini salah Sasuke-kun, cinta ini mustahil. Kita tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini." terangku pada Sasuke-kun.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Hinata, biarlah kalau kita memang saling mencintai." Kata Sasuke sambil kembali memelukku dengan erat.

"S-sasuke-kun. Ini tidak boleh, aku harus melupakan perasaanku ini begitu pula dengan dirimu." Kataku sambil memejamkan mata merasakan rasa sakit di hatiku ini.

"Aku.."

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun, lupakan perasaanmu itu dan anggap aku sebagai nee-sanmu, tidak lebih."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang iris lavender milikku.

"A-aku..." kelu, lidah ini terasa aneh.

"Aku mencintaimu, S-sasuke-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~End~**

 **Mind to RnR ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Linevy Hime-chan


End file.
